Other Days
by FlameBlaze
Summary: Check out some days that the Aqua Teen have. Rated T for Mild Language and Violence.


Chapter 1- "Shake's Pistol" 

The Aqua Teen are at their house. Like usual, Shake is watching TV. Meatwad brings in the mail.

"Hey Shake, I think there is some mail for you." Meatwad says.

"Mail for me? GIVE ME THAT!" Shake screams taking the mail. "Hmm, you may have won already? Won what? What did I win?" Shake opens the envelope and a note comes out. He keeps shaking the empty enveleope looking inside. "Wow, I don't see anything, aw this is just garbage." Shake throws the envelope on the floor. Meatwad looks at the note.

"Hey, well what do you know, it's a note." Meatwad says.

"A note, that can't be a note." Shake says picking the note up. "It's more like...a...well what do you know it's a note." Shake says. He starts reading it. "You have been qualified to win a pistol with unlimited bullets." Shake says and starts smiling. "Think of what I can do with that!"

Shake starts thinking about shooting Meatwad.

"Well anyways," Shake says, he continues to read the note. "All you have to do is send $5 to the New and Improved 612 Wharf Avenue. By next week, you should receive mail saying you won if you did. If you lost, you will recieve a letter saying you lost." Shake stops reading the note. "Well I better win, or I'm going to get pretty ticked off around here. I'll be wasting 5 dollars."

"Well 5 dollars isn't all that much, but it can be important in some cases." Meatwad said.

"Did I ask you? Matter of fact, who asked you, you uncooked meatball piece of crap who always gets in my way? I mean, sometimes I wish I can take a pistol and shoot your little brains out and rip the meat off you, cook it and then use it for meatballs." Shake says angrily. Meatwad then starts crying. Frylock then walks in.

"Hey, what's wrong Meatwad?" Frylock asks. He then raises his voice. "WAS IT SHAKE, BECAUSE IF IT WAS, I'LL-"

"You'll what? What are you going to do? You're just a floating box of french fries that can zap things, that's all. If you think I'm afraid of you, you have something else coming." Shake says bravely. Meatwad then stops crying and looks at Shake with Frylock.

"Okay, prepare to be zapped." Frylock says as he starts charging up.

"Oh please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, I haven't lived a full life." Shake says wimping.

"I thought you weren't afraid of me."

"Yeah, but I have to pretend sometimes, sheesh, I mean what kind of idiot would say that you're afraid to them right to their face?"

"You didn't say that, you said you weren't afraid of me, you didn't even have to say that part."

"Well aren't we just in some...kind of...stupid mood. Now if you excuse me, I have something to win." Shake walks away. He then takes 5 dollars and sends it to the address. A week passes and a package comes for Shake.

"Hey Shake, we've got a package!" Meatwad says.

"A package, let me see." Shake runs out and brings the box in. He then opens it and sees another note. He starts reading it. "Hey Congratulations!" Stops reading. "YES I WON!" Continues reading. "You have lost?" Stops reading. "WHAT! NO, OH MY GOD, THEY PULLED THE SICKEST PRANK IN THE WORLD, A PACKAGE EXPECTING SOMETHING, BUT NOTHING!" Continues reading. "You have lost the opprotunity to LOSE THE CONTEST, YOU HAVE WON!" Stops reading. "HOLY CRAP, THEY PRANKED ME BY PRANKING ME!" Shake says as he looks in the box and sees a pistol. "Me and this baby are going to have some fun, oh believe me."

"Cool, a gun." Meatwad says.

"Yes a gun, but I can't let you see it, because it's only fit for me." Shake says.

"Yeah, well that's good, cause I don't even want to touch that piece of crap anyways."

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me well dammit, I don't want to touch that piece of crap."

"WHAT?"

"Nah, just joking with ya."

"Well, since you like jokes, I got a joke of my own." Shake shoots the ground and Meatwad runs away.

"AHH!"

"Hahahaha, take that you meatball."

Frylock comes in the room.

"I thought I just heard a bullet." Frylock says.

"You did, that was me." Aims the gun to Frylock.

"OH MY GOD! SHAKE, WHERE DID YOU GET THE GUN?"

"I won it, don't you remember last week when I said I had something to win. This is the prize I've won."

"SHAKE, A GUN IS VERY DANGEROUS TO USE IN THE HOUSE, I ORDER YOU TO RETURN IT."

"And what if I don't Fryface, I mean, what you're going to do, zap it? And don't even say you are because I used my 5 bucks for it."

"5 Bucks, that ain't so much. I can give you 5 bucks."

"Then where's the 5 bucks?"

"I don't have it right now. Anyways, you have to get rid of that gun."

"Hell no. I'm keeping the gun."

"Fine Shake, but don't do anything regreting, alright?"

"Sure, sheesh, you're acting like you can't trust me, I mean why can't you trust me?"

Frylock leaves the room.

"Starting tomorrow, we are going to raise chaos. Hahaha."

Chapter 2, Coming Soon...


End file.
